Unwanted
by Pineapple Flavored Oz
Summary: Dawn Decides to Kill herself. (Repost, errors fixed)
1. Unwanted

Disclaimer: I own nothing  
  
R&R  
  
  
  
Buffy walked through the door and threw down her double meat palace hat. It bounced slightly on the worn down carpet. She looked over the room. It was a mess. I stood behind her. She was going to scream. She turned around. She screamed. I winced but stood there. Confident in my decision to do no house work all day while I stayed home sick  
  
"Dawn, you were home all day!" She yelled at me "You could have cleaned the house!"  
  
"I was sick" I said... but then she began to yell about everything.  
  
"Don't lie! Dawn I work so hard! And this is all I get? I work at some dirty fast food restaurant, can't even go back to college and I'm sleeping with my mortal enemy"  
  
"and your blaming this on me?" I yelled back "It's not my fault your life sucks!"  
  
"Yes it is! if those stupid monks should have never sent you here!" she said I backed up… I was scared out of my mind. This was the first time she had ever said that, "even if mom still was dead I could have moved away! I could of went to LA been with angel! I could have had more money not have to waste on you every time you wanted a new shirt. Could have saved on food and sold the house and lived in an apartment by myself!" she backed me into the wall screaming and yelling at the top of her lungs.  
  
"Buffy I'm sorry" tears trickled down my cold check as her flame red face didn't stop stop the pouring of words.  
  
"You've almost killed my friends more then once! Get your own god damn friends! Get a fucking job!" her hot breathe rushed over me "I'm going slaying! This place better be spotless when I get home!" she stomped out of the room. And I slide down the wall crying.  
  
She didn't want me. She didn't need me. I wasn't supposed to exist. Why make it harder on everyone else? I ran out of the house through the back yard. I ran all the way to street and stopped and hid behind a bush.  
  
"20 minutes, No cars? What the hell?" I asked myself. And began to walk down the road. I saw a car coming, I quickly hide behind a telephone booth and as it approached I ran out in front and stood there staring right at the poor victim that would be there last person I'd ever see.  
  
I stared passed the low beams.  
  
I drowned out the Noise  
  
Buffy was going to pay.  
  
Ha ha ha.  
  
I looked at the screaming man in slow motion. His black hair shock back and forth and he was white with fright  
  
I screamed "Good bye" and saw my last glimpse of life staring into the eyes of xander. 


	2. End

Disclaimer: I own nothing  
  
R&R  
  
  
  
I slammed on the brakes. Anya was screaming in the back round. Willow as in shock. The car slowed and I forced open the door with my shaky arm. I saw the body. It was of a girl with brown hair. It couldn't of been Dawn. Moment before impact Willows screamed "Dawn get out of the way" but she didn't know...she was wrong  
  
"Xander you hit someone" said Anya "See if she's ok" I bent down and felt a pulse… none… I looked around. willow walked up tears rolling down her cheek. She knew before I never turned over the body of the brown haired girl it was dawn.  
  
"Xander? How could we?"  
  
"We didn't" said Anya "she's fine" she paused and tried to lift her "She jumped out in front of the car … she was just kidding… this is all a joke, " Anya chuckled. "Funny Dawny"  
  
"Hospital" said willow. We loaded her into the back and took her to the emergency we ran in…so many questions… I didn't understand until everything seemed to stop "What happened?"  
  
"She jumped out in front of my car and stood in front.. I don't know" I was crying now "save her" they pumped her and zapped her and 90 minutes later they declared Dawn Summers dead. All I could think was get the things on how we brought Buffy back… wait …how could we tell Buffy? "Willow, willow pull it together.. how are we going to tell Buffy" there was no sound "I mean we can't just walked up and be like Buffy your sister is dead"  
  
"Xander?" I turned around Buffy stood there …consoling willow "your lying...right?"  
  
"No" I said.. she was shaking she grabbed me... she broke down. I held her there as she grasp my shirt. Sceaming blames about how it was all her fault, and stopped and made me look into her eyes,  
  
"What happened?" she grabbed my face  
  
"She jumped in front of a car and stood there… I couldn't stop"  
  
"it's my fault" Buffy cried "I yelled at her"  
  
"we can raise her" said willow "just like you"  
  
"No" Buffy screamed "I will not steal my sister from heaven like you did to me" and they all looked at her  
  
"Buffy, you were in heaven" I looked around they didn't know how to take it.. saddens and guilt overwhelmed us all. The nurse came out  
  
"Are you the sister?" I turned to her  
  
"she's ok?" I asked with a new feeling of hope  
  
"No but we were wondering you donate her organs?" I nodded.  
  
"can I see her first?" I walked into the room… and slowly pulled the bloody cover from her face. A light drew from above her.. the energy ...that's all she was.  
  
Her body began to fade as the light got brighter  
  
Slowly all the memory of her began to drain from me "I'm sorry" I said and her voice began to speak in my head  
  
"No, you were right" 


End file.
